Dear Diary
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Queen Clarion was intended to tidy up her daughter's rather messy and un-ladylike room when she found something hidden under her bed...


"Aurora, I told you to clean up your room!" Clarion called her daughter,

"Later!" Aurora answered as she flew out from the room.

The Queen sighed; it was hard to ask Aurora to clean her un-ladylike and messy bedroom. But then an idea crossed her mind, maybe today she could tidy up the room, making Aurora pleased and both learn.

Clarion flew to Aurora's room, opening the door to face a 'crossed by a tornado' room as her husband, Milori usually joked about their daughter's room.

At first Clarion only found some papers filled with ideas that were 'unpleasant' for her daughter, which being crumpled into balls and threw on the floor. Just then her eyes caught a presence of a thing hidden under Aurora's bed. Clarion's hand took the foreign thing and found out it was a simple blue book with some golden linings. The Pixie Hollow Queen just gonna put it back when her curiosity made her opened the book.

At the first page it wrote by Aurora's delicate handwriting:

**_Page 1_**

**_Princess Aurora's Diary_**

**_Do Not Open or else…_**

Clarion chuckled on her daughter's treat, but continued to the next page.

**_Page 2_**

**_Today I've decided to write on this diary about what I have in my heart and mind… So here's the starting:_**

**_Mother have gone to do her duties again this morning, much to my annoyance. I hated when she had to go and do duties first and daughter second. I mean, if she really didn't have any time to be with me, why she should made me through magic? I wonder if I have a father… It would be great to have at least someone to hear you._**

Clarion sighed, it was written before she and Milori told their daughter the truth. But Aurora never complained about her mother's absence, clearly she complained in this diary. Clarion flipped to the next page.

**_Page 3_**

**_Oh I hate this day! Mother has given me another 'no going to Winter Woods' speech! Yes, I do have heard those speeches of hers for a couple times, but surely she didn't mind to give me a full thirty minutes speech that really wasting my time!_**

Clarion recalled the event, it was when Aurora was daydreaming and accidently wondered aloud about Winter Woods, she quickly cut her daughter's daydream and started to explain her about breaking wings in Winter Woods.

**_Page 4_**

**_Yay! Today I just cross the border! My wings turned into white as snow colored and the coldness tickled me! But damn, Mother found out and the Winter Lord caught me! He brought me back to my Mother, which ended up having a 'Queen to rules offender talk' as Mother said it. I hate her stupid and ridiculous rules!_**

"You do mad at me, aren't you, Aurora?" Clarion muttered as she flipped to the next page.

**_Page 5_**

**_What was that? I just had a vision in an old house at Winter Woods. It was so painful to receive such a vision, luckily Lord Milori found me and brought me home. Now I might like him a little bit. He might be stern but he has kind heart, *sighs* I know this sounded crazy but I wonder if he could be my Father, it would be great to have him around as a Father…_**

Clarion felt her air supply being cut for a second, Aurora never tell her that she once wonder that Milori could be her father, of course before she knew everything.

**_Page 6_**

**_Oh My God! Do you ever wonder to see your Mother the Queen of Pixie Hollow to be exact, kissing with Winter Lord?! EWWW, it was horrible! Oh how embarrassing! Then suddenly, out from the blue they told you that they actually married! Gross! So yeah, because of that now I have a Mother and a Father, initially I thought it was cool to have a Father, but then I realized, it worst! Now I got two persons that give you speeches!  
'Aurora, you can't do this' 'Aurora, it is wrong' 'Aurora, bla-bla-bla…'  
Okay scratch those, however, I love my parents!_**

Clarion smiled at the last line, _'I love my parents!' _she never expected Aurora to say that, not in public, but definitely in a book.

"Oh My God! Mother, you opened my diary!"

Clarion gasped and looked up, Aurora was there, standing by the door, her arms folded and her eyes glared at her. The Queen quickly stood up and put the blue diary on the bed. "A-Aurora… I-I'm sorry…" she stammered, oh how embarrassing it was to be caught reading what she shouldn't be read.

Aurora stormed into the room and snatched the diary from the bed. "How many did you read?"

Clarion cleared her throat. "Aurora…"

"How many did you read?!" Aurora repeated, clearly annoyed.

"Page six."

Aurora opened her diary, and then her eyes scanned the page six. When she looked up Clarion expected her to fume, but instead she just sighed. "Did you find it interesting, Mother?"

Clarion didn't expect the question at all; she was taken aback when her daughter didn't even have any anger in her tone anymore. "Yes."

Aurora nodded and a smile played on her lips for a second. "Good. Next time you want to open my diary, please ask for my permission, would you?"

"You don't mad?" Clarion asked, clearly shocked.

"Nope. At least you don't read the next…" she trailed off and looked away, avoiding Clarion gaze.

"What's in the next pages?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Aurora…"

The princess turned back to her mother and pouted. "A boy." She grumbled.

Clarion laughed, "Aurora, who's this 'boy'?"

"He's no one…"

"If he's 'no one' then you won't hide the fact…" Clarion teased, "Come on my dear, tell me who's this 'boy' or I'll inspect every Sparrow man in Pixie Hollow, and I bet not everyone know about you and this 'boy'…"

"Don't!" Aurora exclaimed, half shrieking. "Please just don't…"

"Then tell me who is it…"

Aurora pouted but then flipped through her diary pages; she stopped and handed the diary to her Mother to read.

**_Page 10_**

**_Today I just met a very HANDSOME Sparrow man. His name is Isaac and he's a fast flyer, just like Tink's friend Vidia. He has dark blue hair, stormy grey eyes, and a very sweet smile…_**

"'A very sweet smile', good one, Aurora…"

Aurora grumbled, "Just keep reading."

**_He was so gentleman and cute! He stammered when he talked to me in shyness and he also blushed slightly, oh I think my heart skipped a beat! Is it love? This is definitely LOVE! I hoped I can see him again!_**

**_XOXO,  
Princess Aurora_**

Clarion closed the book and handed it to her daughter. "Isaac the fast flyer sparrow man? Yes, I think I've seen him before, a very kind sparrow man indeed."

Aurora blushed, "I've told you."

"Alright then Aurora, thank you for sharing, I've should get going now, Queen's duty. I hope your room is tidy up when I come back, or else I might found another private thing of yours." And with that Queen Clarion flew out gracefully from her daughter's room…

"Clarion, what is it? I've been seeing you chuckling to yourself today." Milori said as he walked into their room. **(Milori, Clarion, and Aurora lived in Winter Woods due to Milori's needed to be at cold season. Clarion could ask a frost talent fairy to frost her wings and Aurora didn't affected by the coldness.)**

Clarion looked up with a smile crossed on her face. "Oh, it is about our daughter, Milori."

The Winter Lord raised a brow, "Aurora?"

"Yes, of course Aurora, you silly! We only have one daughter, as long as I remember."

Milori chuckled, "Alright, what about her?" he took a seat beside his wife on the bed.

"She's in love."

Milori coughed in shocked. "W-what?!" he turned wide eyed.

"Our rebellious, stubborn, full of curiosity daughter is in love."

"With whom?!"

"A fast flyer sparrow man named Isaac."

"How do you even know?"

"She told me, through her diary and literally told me earlier."

"Her diary? You found her diary?"

"Yes, with her delicate handwriting… She wrote many things."

"Mind to tell me what is in her diary?"

Clarion laughed, "Oh no, I don't mind… with one requirement."

"And what was that?"

Clarion laughed again, "Oh you know what…"

Milori smiled and slowly interlocked their lips together…

**~The End~**

**Hey guys! I want to tell you, I made another Aurora's story! This time is a new twist of 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy'! It's the story on what if Aurora lived with Milori instead of Clarion before the two united! It called 'Opposites' so please, read it and tell me how it is!**


End file.
